


Needs

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Needs

**Title:** Needs  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #306: The (traditional) five senses: smell  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Sneaky!Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Needs

~

“Bloody cold,” Severus grumbled. “I can’t smell anything!”

“I thought you were over it,” Harry said.

“I am, except for my olfactory senses. Poppy assures me that they shall recover, however.”

“I can help,” Harry offered. “What do you need?”

“What I _need_ ,” Severus growled, “is my nose functioning normally that I may precisely titrate the proportions of these ingredients.”

“Leave it until tomorrow,” Harry suggested.

“Impossible.” Severus flushed. “We...require it tonight.”

“Why, what is it?” Harry asked.

“Replacement lubricant.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Just tell me what to do!”

Severus smirked. Harry usually responded well to the proper incentive.

~


End file.
